Naruto Kamikari okami (Dios Del Rayo)
by Okami shinigami sama
Summary: Naruto sera odiado por sus padres al creer que el era el demonio Naruto sera criado por Hanzo como un hijo tras avercido abandonado el dia que nacio tras varios años naruto iria a kiri paracer parte de la resistencia y sera conocido como Kamikari okami Dios del rayo tras averterminado la guerra naruto se topara con Kushina y sus hermanas que es lo que pasara


**Kamikari** **no** **okami** **(Dios del rayo )**

Prologo

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, las luces comenzaban a apagarse en los hogares mientras que algunas personas aún merodeaban por la calle buscando algo con que entretenerse en una noche tan tranquila. Aunque no todos eran así, lejos de la aldea, en una cueva cuya localización era un secreto de alto grado estaba pasando algo muy importante y es que en ese lugar se daba el parto de los hijos del Cuarto Hokage Minato el Kiiroi Senko [Destello Amarillo de Konoha] y Kushina Uzumaki, matriarca del una vez temido Clan Uzumaki, también conocida como Akai Chishio no Habanero [Habanera Sangrienta] y Jinchuriki del temido Kyubi no Yoko [Demonio de Nueve colas]

Los niños estaban naciendo y fueron recibidos por la esposa del Ex Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi El primero en nacer fue un niño rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki La segunda en nacer fue una niña de pelo rojo de ojos violetas de nombre Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki la tercera es una niña pelirroja de ojos azules de nombre Mito Namikaze Uzumaki

Desde aquí todo sucede igual que en el anime hasta el momento en el que Minato prepara el sellado del Kyubi

¡No lo puedo permitir Me Niego !- Exclamó con fuerza una angustiada y cansada Kushina. No podía permitir que sus hijos sufrieran el infierno al que Minato quería exponerlos.

-Minato- Lo Siento Kushina pero no tenemos otra alternativa fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca

NOOOO- Fue el grito que dieron Kushina y Minato al ver como el Kyubi atacaba a sus hijos, ambos se habían congelado y estaban por saltar a detenerlo cuando vieron una cúpula de chakra rechazar su ataque, con una mirada de parte de Minato, Kushina asintió y reforzó sus cadenas con tal de detener al Bijuu, cosa que no fue del todo efectiva al estar ella demasiado débil pero por suerte la bestia fue distraída por una gran bola de fuego que le impactó en el "rostro" e inmovilizada por Jiraiya y Gamabunta. Entonces Minato se dispuso a terminar su cometido.

-Shiki Fujin- Exclamó antes de que un espectro sea generado a su espalda era el Shinigami El dios de la muerte

-¿ para que me invocaste Humano ? Exclamó El Shinigami algo fastidiado por haber sido invocado

-Shinigami-sama! Dijo Minato respirando algo cansado quiero que divida el poder Yin Y el poder Yang en mi dos hijas y el alma del Demonio en mi hijo

¡ Ya está Hecho Humano !

Entonces minato se acerco rapidamente a ellos y aplicó el Sello de Ocho Trigramas en los tres . Una vez listo voltio viendo al mismísimo Shinigami frente a él.

-Estoy listo- dijo Minato Con un tono de tristeza en su voz al saber que no volvería a ver a su esposa y a sus hijos

-Tienes suerte Humano - dijo el shinigami con una sonrisa Como estoy de buen Humor te perdonare la vida pero si me vuelves invocar no correras con la misma suerte

Minato solo pudo sentirse en shock y Feliz al saber que no iba a morir y que podria estar con su familia y ver crecer a sus hijos Y le dio las sangrías al shinigami

El shinigami solo se acercó al niño rubio y acarició su mejilla haciendo que unas mascar en forma de bigotes aparecieran en sus mejillas mi entras el shinigami se desvanecia con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro

Minato y Kushina alver las marcas en la cara de Naruto los dos miraron con odio al recién nacido

Minato agarro asus hijas y Kushina y se las llevo rumbo ala aldea

Un hombre alto rubio de ojos negros hera Hanzo de la salamandra observo todo y se sentía con ganas de hir tras los padres del niño y matarlos por tal acto tan despiadado que le hicieron a un recién nacido el hombre se despojo de esos pensamientos y se acercó al niño rubio

Hasi que tu nombre es Naruto-dijo hanzo ala nada apartir de hoy yo te cuidare como mi propio hijo y sin decir nada mas agarro al niño rubio y se fueron hacia la frontera


End file.
